A Broken Dialogue
by Penguin-chan
Summary: A taste of what goes on behind the manga panels. This is for those who ever wonder how Tsuzuki and Hisoka's relationship started and what it will take to break it. TsuzukiHisoka


**A Broken Dialogue** by **Penguin**

_Thanks to chiy0 for beta reading and not ripping my head off for the atrocious grammar. Yay!_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yami no Matsuei.

**Author's Notes:** I sort of imitated the format (but only the format, I assure you!) in a Slam Dunk fic by Megane-chan. I don't know her and I don't know if she has an account here. My classmate just bought a fic of hers to school — I read it and liked it, especially her unique style of story telling. Megane-chan, if you're reading this and are displeased, I'll take this down.

* * *

"What's the matter? Why are you crying?"

"I — I don't know…"

"Don't know what?"

"Am I human?"

"…"

* * *

"Boring, boring, boring day. Hey, I have a joke." 

"…"

"Ah, well, what time is it when an elephant sits on your fence?"

"…I don't know."

"Teehee, at least try to guess!"

"11 o'clock."

"No, silly! It's time to get a new fence! Teeheehee."

"It's a riddle, not a joke — idiot."

* * *

"That's it. I'm worthless."

"No, you're not. This is just one case… we both screwed up."

"It was my fault."

"It wasn't. And you know, you're not worthless — you're the only person I'd trust with my whole life."

* * *

"What!"

"I'm serious!"

"Did… did you eat something? Did Watari give you another potion or… or!"

"Haha, very funny. I'm serious. I think I love you."

"Dear god!"

"What about it?"

"I…"

"…"

"I… I think I quite like you too."

* * *

"I have a present for you."

"That's really unlike you!"

"…I'll pretend I didn't hear that, idiot. Here."

"It's a… a… book…?"

"A book of sonnets."

"Thank you, but you know I'm unfamiliar with poems and can't read well enough to save my arse."

"It doesn't matter. Read one."

"All right. I'll let the book fall open ——ah, here we go.'

"…"

"The last lines from… Shake… sphere's sonnet 147."

"It's Shakespeare."

"…"

"Well?"

"No, no this is a bad one."

"Read it anyway, okay?"

"'For I have sworn thee fair, and thought thee bright… who art black as hell, as dark as night.' I told you it was bad."

* * *

"Hisoka?"

"What is it?"

"Am I human?"

"Of course you are."

* * *

"How could you be so heartless? How could you be so cold? Why did you do it Hisoka?"

"It was part of our mission! You won't get anywhere if you just let your emotions control you all of the time."

"How would you know — but of course, you're an empath!"

"Give it a rest, her time was up anyway!"

"I won't give it a rest unless you promise never to do that again."

"Then you're talking to the wrong person."

* * *

"Why are you so quiet, Tsuzuki?"

"N-nothing…"

"If it's about last week, I'm sorry. I won't do it again."

"It's not about that. It wasn't your fault."

"And I suppose it was yours?"

"Yes."

"Well, it wasn't!"

"…"

"I'm — I'm sorry, Tsuzuki. I just complicate things for you. Go to sleep and let's talk about it tomorrow."

* * *

"Why? After all the time we've spent together, why are you doing this to me?"

"I don't deserve you…"

"That's a pitiful lie, Tsuzuki!"

"I'm sorry."

"Don't you — don't you love me anymore?"

"…"

"Please…"

"He's waiting. I'm sorry, Hisoka."

* * *

"I would have cried.

"I would have screamed.

"I would have fought so that he wouldn't take you away.

"But he didn't take you away — you went willingly.

"I wish I could despise you for bringing this upon yourself, but I can't.

"Because when you came you took all my hate away until I couldn't feel a shred of hate anymore. Not for you and what you did to me. Not the way you broke me by replacing me with a heartless monster as if he was _better_ than me. Now I don't feel hate for my bastard of a father Nagare although I will always remember him that way.

"I… I don't even think I have any hate left for Muraki anymore, strange as it might seem.

"I wish I could hate you for doing this to me but I can't say that you didn't warn me. You tried to tell me so many times but in so few words and I wouldn't listen. And… and what was it that you one day read to me?

"The one that seems so damned symbolic now…

"'_For I have sworn thee fair, and thought thee bright  
Who art black as hell, as dark as night'"._

_

* * *

_

**More notes:** Haha… I won't pretend that this doesn't suck because it does. This is so confusing, but I hope that by now you've figured out that during the last bits, the 'he' Tsuzuki was referring to is Muraki. Um… yes.


End file.
